Preschool Girls
"Oh my God. Holy freaking cow. Look at them. The female preschoolers and female preschool characters came to Earth. I cannot believe my own eyes. I can't believe it. They came from the white light... in the ruined island of Guam. What should I name them? The Preschool Girls. I like that name. They may neither be the only hope for our country, nor they may be the only hope for Earth, but instead, they're the only hope for myself, my family, my friends and all of everyone that I always know about all of myself. And my even for home village." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Arrival The Preschool Girls are an organization of female preschoolers and female preschool characters that help Su Ji-Hoon on his journey to save the dying world during World War III, while saving, defending, and protecting South Korea and its allies at the same time. Amidst the Rapture, some doomsday cults and some clergies believe that the Preschool Girls are a gift from above and from God to the whole world, while some conspiracy theorists claim that the Preschool Girls are from aliens whose UFOs had been either crash landed or used tractor beams to send them down. Even when in cartoons, where they were "perfect," they have some disadvantages. They are also responsible for the foundation of the Grand Alliance and for arranging an emergency meeting to form the Asian Federation, thus the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union added them to the wanted list. Most of the Preschool Girls play in merely larger roles throughout most of the events of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. This group will be lead by Ruby Ramirez from Rusty Rivets. The Preschool Girls, in its anime version, will have their own uniforms and a symbol (the symbol of them is a favikona of that blog). Also, there are twelve military branches for the Preschool Girls: *'Preschool Girls Airborne Forces'; *'Preschool Girls Air Defense Force'; *'Preschool Girls Air Force'; *'Preschool Girls Army'; *'Preschool Girls Coast Guard'; *'Preschool Girls Cyber Force'; *'Preschool Girls Gendarmerie'; *'Preschool Girls Marine Corps'; *'Preschool Girls Medical Corps'; *'Preschool Girls Navy'; *'Preschool Girls Space Force'; *and Preschool Girls Special Force. There is a probably for the similar organization, the Preschool Boys. They would provide support with the Preschool Girls sometimes, while most of the time, they always watch towards them like wives and children of most soldiers. However, helping the Preschool Girls in most Coallition of Red Star countries and most Global Liberation Union countries will be punished (with capital punishment) - so they have to hide their real personalities by using wigs, colored lenses, magic and other names. Members ABC Kids Girls *Amy (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Fairy Princess Minuet (The Fairies) *Harmony (The Fairies) *Lulu (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Rhapsody (The Fairies) Amazon Video Girls *Anne Sagan (Annedroids) -- Engineer *Beatrice (Wishenpoof!) -- Nurse *Betty (Wishenpoof!) -- Sniper *Bianca (Wishenpoof!) -- Assault Fighter *Cat (If You Give a Mouse a Cookie) -- Nurse *Charlie Cassini (Annedroids) -- Engineer *D.D. Danger (Danger and Eggs) -- Commander *Darbie O'Brien (Just Add Magic) -- Magician *Devin Burke (The Kicks) -- Shotgunner *Dorothy Gale (Lost in Oz) -- Sorceress *Emma Gelbaum (The Kicks) -- Sniper *Evelyn (Lost in Oz) -- Pilot *Hannah Parker-Kent (Just Add Magic) -- Healer *Kelly Quinn (Just Add Magic) -- Nurse *Laurel (Wishenpoof!) -- Mage *Little Bubble (Little Big Awesome) -- Pilot *Lola (Wishenpoof!) -- Anti-Tank Specialist *Lyra (Niko and the Sword of Light) -- Swordfighter *Maple (Tumble Leaf) -- Tank Operator *Mel Fuller (Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street) -- Pilot *Mirabelle Harris (The Kicks) -- Shotgunner *Penelope (Wishenpoof!) -- Healer *Pig (If You Give a Mouse a Cookie) -- Mage *Pine (Tumble Leaf) -- Sniper *Rutabuga (Tumble Leaf) -- Anti-Tank Specialist *Shania (Annedroids) -- Swordfighter *Violet (Wishenpoof!) -- Spearfighter *Zoe Knox (The Kicks) -- Riflegirl/Swordfighter American Girls *Addy Walker (BeForever) *Ashlyn (Wellie Wishers) *Camille (Wellie Wishers) *Caroline Abbott (BeForever) *Cécile Rey (BeForever) *Chrissa Maxwell (Girl of the Year) *Elizabeth Cole (BeForever) *Emerson (Wellie Wishers) *Emily Bennett (BeForever) *Felicity Merriman (BeForever) *Gabriela McBride (Girl of the Year) *Grace Thomas (Girl of the Year) *Isabelle Palmer (Girl of the Year) *Ivy Yang (BeForever) *Jess McConnell (Girl of the Year) *Josefina Montoya (BeForever) *Julie Albright (BeForever) *Kailey Hopkins (Girl of the Year) *Kanani Akina (Girl of the Year) *Kaya (BeForever) *Kendall (Wellie Wishers) *Kirsten Larson (BeForever) *Kit Kittredge (BeForever) *Lanie Holland (Girl of the Year) *Lea Clark (Girl of the Year) *Lindsey Bergman (Girl of the Year) *Luciana Vega (Girl of the Year) *Marie-Grace Gardner (BeForever) *Marisol Luna (Girl of the Year) *Maryellen Larkin (BeForever) *McKenna Brooks (Girl of the Year) *Melody Ellison (BeForever) *Mia St. Clair (Girl of the Year) *Molly McIntire (BeForever) *Nanea Mitchell (BeForever) *Nellie O'Malley (BeForever) *Nicki Fleming (Girl of the Year) *Rebecca Rubin (BeForever) *Ruthie Smithens (BeForever) *Saige Copeland (Girl of the Year) *Samantha Parkington (BeForever) *Tenney Grant (Contemporary Characters) *Willa (Wellie Wishers) *Z Yang (Contemporary Characters) Carousel Girls Note: All Carousel Girls are formerly part the normal Preschool Girls during the Beacon War. After, they are eventually separated from that group to form the Soviet Preschol Girls to fight for the USRAC, Walovlir Motovov and Bear after the Motovov family created the USRAC. *Masha (Masha and the Bear) Cartoonito Girls *Mina (Jelly Jamm) *Rita (Jelly Jamm) CBC Kids Girls *Addison (Addison) -- Engineer *Bailey Butterfly (The Moblees) -- Pilot *Bibi (Poko) -- Spy *Bo (Bo on the Go!) -- Brawler *Cleo (Pirates: Adventures in Art) -- Spearfighter *Cottonball (The Studio K Show) -- Axefighter *Dasha Dog (The Moblees) -- Dual pistoleer *Deedee Doodle (The Doodlebops) -- Shotgunner *Dot Comet (Dot.) -- Riflegirl *Emily the Vigorous (Theodore Tugboat) -- Naval captain *Flora (Babar) -- Sniper *Foo (The Save-Ums!) *Franny (Franny's Feet) *Goo (Monster Math Squad) -- Anti-Tank Specialist *Hilda Hippo (Busytown Mysteries) *Isabelle (Babar) -- Tank Commander *Jazzi (The Save-Ums!) *Lily (Monster Math Squad) -- Recon *Lucy (Franny's Feet) *Mags (Turbo Dogs) -- Recon *Miku (Lazoo) -- Medic *Mouse (Animal Mechanicals) -- Spy *Nev Jumelle (Dot.) -- Pilot/Tank Driver *Nummy (Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate) -- Sniper *Ori (Lazoo) -- Watcher *Poppy (Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate) -- Medic/Operative *Ruby Marshall (Dot.) -- Spec Ops Expert *Sally Cat (Busytown Mysteries) -- Recon *Sally Pig (Busytown Mysteries) *SheZow (SheZow) *Song (Jaxon and Song's Maple Mystery) -- Sniper *Tess (Addison) -- Medic *Tweet (Chirp) -- Sniper *Unicorn (Animal Mechanicals) -- Pilot *Wenda (Wandering Wenda) -- Spec Ops Expert *Zuzi (Lazoo) -- Swordgirl CBeebies Girls *1 (Numberjacks) *3 (Numberjacks) *5 (Numberjacks) *7 (Numberjacks) *9 (Numberjacks) *A (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Amma (Bing) *Apricot (Timmy Time) *Ariela (Tree Fu Tom) *Auntie Mabel (Come Outside) *B (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Barnaby Bear (Becky and Barnaby Bear) *Becky (Becky and Barnaby Bear) *Becky O'Brien (Little Roy) *Bella (Apple Tree House) *Belle (Nina and the Neurons) *Betty (Hey Duggee) *Blodwen (The Lingo Show) *C (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Coco (Bing) *Dar Dar (Numtums) *Dara (Big City Park) *Dashi (The Octonauts) -- Healer *De Li (Waybuloo) *Dib-Dab (Doodle Do) *Doodle (Tilly and Friends) *Edie McCredie (Balamory) *Eee (In the Night Garden...) *Elsi Mason (Grandpa in My Pocket) *F (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Five (Numberblocks) -- Operative *G (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Georgina the Giraffe (64 Zoo Lane) *Geraldine Growlville (Footy Pups) *Gladdy (Numtums) *Gwen (Dinopaws) *H (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Hippo (Tinga Tinga Tales) *Hop (Driver Dan's Story Train) *I (Alphablocks) -- Operative *J (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Jamillah (Jamillah and Aladdin) *Jargonaise (The Lingo Show) *Josie Jump (Balamory) *Kaboodle (Kerwhizz) *Katie Morag (Katie Morag) *Katy Pottage (Postman Pat) *Kikli (The Lingo Show) *Kit (Kerwhizz) *Koko (Chuggington) *L (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Laa-Laa (Teletubbies) *Lalloo (Olobob Top) *Laughing Duck (Boo!) *Lexi (Spot Bots) *Lieb (The Lingo Show) *Lisa Irvine (Me Too!) *Little Monster (Justin's House) *Little Petal (Angelmouse) *Little Sandy (Numtums) *Little Weed (Bill and Ben) *Lizzy Taylor (Postman Pat) *Llama (Pablo) *Lola Sonner (Charlie and Lola) *Lotta (Charlie and Lola) *Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) *Lucy Selby (Postman Pat) *May (Big City Park) *Meepa (School of Roars) *Meera Bains (Postman Pat) *Melody (Melody) *Mia Mouse (Boj) *Miss Hoolie (Balamory) *Mittens (Timmy Time) *Molly the Hippopotamus (64 Zoo Lane) *Mouse (Pablo) *Mousey (Bodger & Badger) *Muffin (3rd and Bird) *Musha Puffy (Tree Fu Tom) *Nelly (Nelly & Nora) *Nib (Bobinogs) *Nimbin (Numtums) *Nina (Nina and the Neurons) *Ninki (Kerwhizz) *Nora (Nelly & Nora) *Norrie (Hey Duggee) *Ollie (Nina and the Neurons) *One (Numberblocks) -- Operative *Oopsy (Q Pootle 5) *P (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Padget (Bing) *Penelope Pocket (Balamory) *Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz (The Furchester Hotel) *Pia (Raa Raa the Noisy Lion) *Po (Teletubbies) *Pru (Tilly and Friends) *Q (Alphablocks) -- Operative *R (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Racquette (Tree Fu Tom) *Rebecca Morrow (Me Too!) *Rozzie Rover (Footy Pups) *Ruby (Big & Small) *Rudy (3rd & Bird) *Rusty (Little Robots) *S (Alphablocks) -- Operative *Sam (Apple Tree House) *Sarah (Sarah & Duck) *Sarah Peterson (Postman Pat) *Scratchy (Rastamouse) *Scuttle (Raa Raa the Noisy Lion) *Shelly Periwinkle (Old Jack's Boat) *Six (Numberblocks) -- Operative *Spotty (Little Robots) *Stella (Q Poodle 5) *Subah (The Lingo Show) *Suki (Binka) *Sula (Bing) *Suzie Sweet (Balamory) *Teal (The Adventures of Abney & Teal) *Ten (Numberblocks) -- Operative *Three (Numberblocks) -- Operative *Tickbird (Tinga Tinga Tales) *Tig Jameson (Woolly and Tig) *Tilly (Tilly and Friends) *Tiny Clanger (Clangers) *Topsy (Raa Raa the Noisy Lion) *Topsy (Topsy and Tim) *Tweak (The Octonauts) -- Engineer *Twiba (Big & Small) *Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden...) *Wendy (Bob the Builder) *Wren (Pablo) *Xuli (Go Jetters) *Zam (Messy Goes to Okido) *Zebby (Raa Raa the Noisy Lion) *Zoe (Messy Goes to Okido) CITV Girls *Carys Mozart (Chloe's Closet) *Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) *Danny Rylant (Chloe's Closet) *Doody (Cubeez) *Gully (Boblins) *Lil McGwire (Chloe's Closet) *Onny (Boblins) *Pinny (Boblins) *Tara Jansen (Chloe's Closet) *Tizzy (Cubeez) Discovery Family Girls *Abby Fujimoto (Flight 29 Down) *Adelie (The Paz Show) *Agent E (Men in Black: The Series) *Agent L (Men in Black: The Series) *Aileen (Men in Black: The Series) *Agnes Peabody (Clue) *Aja Leith (Jem) *Alicia Lambert (Step by Step) *Alicia Masters (The Super Hero Squad Show) *Allison Underhill (Kaijudo) *Amy (Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch) *Amy Szalinski (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show) *Ann Templeton (Spooksville) *Anna Arthur (Time Wrap Trio) *Apple Dumpling (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Applejack (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Arcee (Transformers Prime) *Ashley Taylor (The Saddle Club) *Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) *Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Barbara Gordon (Batman) *Bea (Dennis and Gnasher) *Belle (Pappyland) *Beverly Ann Stickle (The Facts of Life) *Billie (Animaniacs) *Blair Warner (The Facts of Life) *Blossom Ruby Russo (Blossom) *Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Bobbi Summer (Batman Beyond) *Brynnie Bratton (The Super Hero Squad Show) *Carla Cabrera (Growing Up Creepie) *Carole Hanson (The Saddle Club) *Cat Grant (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) *CeCe (Zak Storm) *CeCe Greene (Transformers: Rescue Bots) *CG (The Future Is Wild) *Chassie (The Adventures of Chuck and Friends) *Chelsea Cunningham (Batman Beyond) *Cherry Jam (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Chris-Alice Hollyruller (Growing Up Creepie) *Christina Broccolini (Mystery Hunters) *Cindy Webster (The Facts of Life) *Cleo Carter (Tutenstein) *Cookie (Pound Puppies) *Corraine Baxter (Strange Days at Blake Holsey High) *Creepie Creecher (Growing Up Creepie) *Cupcake (Pound Puppies) *Curly Spaulding (Doogie Howser, M.D.) *Cutie Snout (The Twisted Whiskers Show) *Daley Marin (Flight 29 Down) *Dana Foster (Step by Step) *Dana Tan (Batman Beyond) *Dani Burns (Transformers Prime) *Darcy Fields (Darcy's Wild Life) *Dasha the Duck (Wilbur) *Dee Simpson (Mentors) *Desiree Biggins (The Saddle Club) *Diane Szalinski (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show) *Dorothee Doutey (The Saddle Club) *Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Edi the Zebra (Animal Jam) *Eidi (Men in Black: The Series) *Elise (Dan Vs.) *Elly (Kenny the Shark) *Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Emily (The Future Is Wild) *Emily Mahoney (The Fact of Life) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Flouncie (The Twisted Whisker Show) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Frankie Greene (Transformers: Rescue Bots) *Freddie (Time Wrap Trio) *Fury (Awesome Magical Tales) *Girlfeathers (Animaniacs) *Invisible Woman (The Super Hero Squad Show) *Ivy (Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?) *Janine Stewart (Doogie Howser, M.D.) *Jasmine (Deltora Quest) *Jean Korbee (Hi-5 USA) *Jeanie DaVinci (Monk & Mindy) *Jen (Timeblazers) *Jennifer Keaton (Family Ties) *Jennifer Lauer (Scout's Safari) *Jenny Piccalo (Happy Days) *Jerrica Benton (Jem) *Jess Cooper (The Saddle Club) *Jessie (Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch) *Jezime (Conan the Adventurer) *Jinx (G.I. Joe: Sigma 6) *Jo Polniaczek (The Facts of Life) *Joan Leland (The New Batman Adventures) *Joanie Cunningham (Happy Days) *Jodie Arthur (Time Wrap Trio) *Josie Trent (Strange Days at Blake Holsey High) *Karen Arnold (The Wonder Years) *Karen Foster (Step by Step) *Karla Cheatham Mosley (Hi-5 USA) *Katarina Cassidy (Kenny the Shark) *Kathi Girardi (Darcy's Wild Life) *Katie Lord (Wizards vs Aliens) *Kelly Affinado (The Facts of Life) *Kelly Hamdon (SheZow) *Kimber Benton (Jem) *Kimee Balmilero (Hi-5 USA) *Kiwi (Iris, The Happy Professor) *Kristy Cavanaugh (The Saddle Club) *Lana Lang (Superman: The Animated Series) *Lassie (Lassie) *Lauren Slayton (Dinosapien) *Laverne DeFazio (Laverne & Shirley) *Lemon Meringue (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Libby the Lamb (Wilbur) *Lily (Pappyland) *Lily Foster-Lambert (Step by Step) *Lindsey Adams (Darcy's Wild Life) *Lisa Atwood (The Saddle Club) *Liz Handley (Clue) *Lois Lane (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) *Lori Beth Allen (Happy Days) *Lucy Baker (Lassie) *Lynn Tanner (ALF) *Mallory Keaton (Family Ties) *Marian (Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood) *Maryoku (Maryoku Yummy) *Maxine Gibson (Batman Beyond) *Megan (Atomic Betty) *Megan (The Saddle Club) *Megan McBean (Tracey McBean) *Melanie Atwood (The Saddle Club) *Melanie Melisma (Growing Up Creepie) *Melanie Walker (Batman Beyond) *Melissa Wu (Flight 29 Down) *Mercy Graves (Superman: The Animated Series) *Mimi (The Big Garage) *Mindy (Animaniacs) *Mindy McConnell (Monk & Mindy) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Mokey Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Molly Parker (The Facts of Life) *Nancy Olsen (The Facts of Life) *Natalie Green (The Facts of Life) *Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Ooka (Maryoku Yummy) *Orange Blossom (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Pancake the Water Buffalo (Animal Jam) *Penelope Lang (Atomic Betty) *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Pepper Clark (Little Pet Shop) *Phar Fignewton (Animaniacs) *Pig (The Paz Show) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Pinky (Hip Hop Harry) *Pippa McKenna (The Facts of Life) *Plum Pudding (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Pony Tail (Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks) *Quickshadow (Transformers: Rescue Bots) *Rabbit (The Paz Show) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Rarity (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Raspberry Torte (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Raya (Jem) *Rebound (Pound Puppies) *Red Alert (Transformers: Animated) *Red Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Regeena Peterson (Atomic Betty) *Rhonda Lee (Laverne & Shirley) *Rita (Animaniacs) *Rosie (Kitty Cats) *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenager Witch) *Sally Wilcox (Spooksville) *Samantha (Time Wrap Trio) *Samantha Micelli (Who's the Boss?) *Sarah (Atomic Betty) *Scarlet Witch (The Super Hero Squad Show) *Scarlett (G.I Joe: Renegades) *Scarlett (Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood) *Shakira (Timeblazers) *Shana Elmsford (Jem) *Shirley Feeney (Laverne & Shirley) *Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Six Dorothy Lemeure (Blossom) *Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Sophie and Sadie (Salty's Lighthouse) *Sour Grapes (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *SpottyWot (The WotWots) *Stevie Lake (The Saddle Club) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Strudel (Pound Puppies) *Sue Ann Weaver (The Facts of Life) *Sweet Grapes (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Sweetie Pie (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Tamera Campbell (Sister, Sister) *Tango (Kitty Cats) *Taylor Hagan (Flight 29 Down) *Tia Landry (Sister, Sister) *Tootie Ramsey (The Facts of Life) *Tracey McBean (Tracey McBean) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Fridndship is Magic) *Vanus de Milo (Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation) *Veralupa (Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch) *Veronica diAngelo (The Saddle Club) *Veronica Vreeland (The New Batman Adventures) *Victoria Fields (Darcy's Wild Life) *Wade Welles (Sliders) *Wanda Plenn (Doogie Howser, M.D.) *Whitney Burrows (Clue) *Winnie Cooper (The Wonder Years) *ZigZag (The Big Garage) *Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Zooey (Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks) Disney Junior Girls *Alma (Doc McStuffins) *Amber (Sofia the First) [Note: She was formerly a Preschool Girl before she became now part of the Russian Ground Forces as the Soviet Princess] *Annie (Little Einsteins) *Ayla (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Bridget (Vampirina) *Captain Darling (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Chiku (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Cuckoo-Loca (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) -- Healer *Dusty (Handy Manny) *Emmie (Doc McStuffins) *Estelle Enormomonster (Henry Hugglemonster) *Fancy Nancy (Fancy Nancy) *Frida Fox (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Gertie Growlerstein (Henry Hugglemonster) *Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Gregoria (Vampirina) *Hallie McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) *Hannah, Ramsey and Skylar (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Hissy (Puppy Dog Pals) *Holly Thistle (Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom) *Hoot (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Ink (Happy Monster Band) *Izzy (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Izzy Snifflemonster (Henry Hugglemonster) *Jill (Goldie & Bear) *June (Little Einsteins) *Kate (Kate & Mim-Mim) *Kelly (Handy Manny) *Kulinda (The Lion Guard) *Lambie McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) *Lexi (Lights, Camera, Lexi!) *Lily (Kate & Mim-Mim) *Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Makini (The Lion Guard) *Marina the Mermaid (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Mirandos (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Mpishi (The Lion Guard) *Nina (Nina Needs to Go!) *Ojo (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Owlette (PJ Masks) -- Pilot *Piggy (Muppet Babies) *Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) *Priscilla Skunk (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Professor Rozeekeewhack (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Queen Delightful (The 7D) *Quoodles (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) *Sheriff Callie (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Sofia (Sofia the First) *Sophie (Go Baby!) *Squeeze (Handy Manny) *Steek (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Stella (Trulli Tales) *Summer Hugglemonster (Henry Hugglemonster) *Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *Sun (Trulli Tales) *Tisha McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) *Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Vampirina (Vampirina) *Vivian Bayubay McLaughlin (Out of the Box) *Wombat (P. King Duckling) *Zawadi (Babar and the Adventures of Badou) Disney Princesses Note: This section includes unofficial Disney Princesses and Whisker Haven characters. *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Anna (Frozen) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Aurora (The Sleeping Beauty) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Berry (Whisker Haven) *Cinderella (Cinderella) *Dreamy (Whisker Haven) *Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Elsa (Frozen) *Esmeralda (Hercules) *Fa Mulan (Mulan) *Giselle (Enchanted) *Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Kida Nedakh (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Kilala Reno (Kilala Princess) *Leia (Star Wars) *Megara (Hercules) *Merida (Brave) *Miss Featherbon (Whisker Haven) *Moana (Moana) *Petite (Whisker Haven) *Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Pumpkin (Whisker Haven) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Sofia (Sofia the First) *Sultan (Whisker Haven) *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Ting-Ting, Su and Mei (Mulan II) *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Treasure (Whisker Haven) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) Netflix Girls *Beep (Ask the Storybots) *Bo (Ask the Storybots) *Grizelda (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Jeanie (Kazoops!) *Jyoti Kaur (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) -- Sniper *True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) Nick Jr. Girls *Alana (Dora and Friends: Into the City!) *Allegra (Allegra's Window) *Angie Ella (Dino Dan) *Barbara (Miffy) *Blue (Blue's Clues) -- Supporter *Buttercup (Fifi and the Flowerpots) *Connie (Connie the Cow) *Daisy (Fifi and the Flowerpots) *Daisy (Oswald) *Daisy and Poppy (Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom) *Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Dana Jain (Dino Dan) *Deema (Bubble Guppies) *Didi (Didi and B.) *Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) -- Commander *Emma (Dora and Friends: Into the City!) *Everest (PAW Patrol) -- Ice Maker *Fifi Forgt-Me-Not (Fifi and the Flowerpots) *Francine (Olivia) *Frederica (Blue's Clues) *Frieda (Oobi) *Gabby (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Grunty (Miffy) *Hatsie Hen (Lily's Driftwood Adventures) *Inka (Oobi) *Jordan Miralles (Dino Dan) *Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai Lan) -- Healer *Kami Douglas (Dino Dan) *Kate (Dora and Friends: Into the City!) *Kiki (The Fresh Beat Band) *Leah (Shimmer and Shine) *Lily (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Lily (Lily's Driftwood Bay) *Lily Bobtail (Peter Rabbit) *Lindi (Allegra's Window) *Louise (Max & Ruby) *Lucy (Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom) *Lulu (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Magenta (Blue's Clues) *Maisy (Maisy) *Marina (The Fresh Beat Band) *Martha (Max & Ruby) *Mary (Jack's Big Music Sho''w)'' *Melanie (Miffy) *Miffy (Miffy) *Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Moppie (Oobi) *Mouse (Kipper) *Naiya (Dora and Friends: Into the City!) *Olivia (Olivia) *Oona (Bubble Guppies) *Pail (Blue's Clues) *Pansy (Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Paprika (Blue's Clues) *Ping (Julius Jr.) *Primrose (Fifi and the Flowerpots) *Princess Nella (Nella the Princess Knight) -- Kight *Ruby Bunny (Max & Ruby) *Ruby Ramirez (Rusty Rivets) -- Supreme Leader *Sheree (Julius Jr.) *Shimmer (Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) -- Pilot *Shine (Shimmer and Shine) -- Pilot *Sidetable Drawer (Blue's Clues) *Skye (PAW Patrol) *Snowdrop (Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Stephanie (LazyTown) *Tallulah (Maisy) *Tasha (The Backyardigans) *Tickety Tock (Blue's Clues) *Trixie (LazyTown) *Uma (Oobi) *Uniqua (The Backyardigans) *Valerie (Max & Ruby) *Vanessa Alston (Gullah Gullah Island) *Violet (Fifi and the Flowerpots) *Wee Rabbit (Lily's Driftwood Bay) *Widget (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) -- Engineer *Zee D. Bird (Moose and Zee) Non-Disney Princesses *Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia) *Chel (The Road to El Dorado) *Clara (Drawn Together) *Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Daria (The Princess and the Pea) *Glory (Gulliver's Travels) *Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Kayley (Quest for Canterlot) *Lady Amalthea (The Last Unicorn) *Marina (Sinbad) *Odette (The Swan Princess) *Thumbelina (Thumbelina) *Tuptim (The King and I) *Yum-Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Zeila (La Rosa di Bagdad/''The Singing Princess'') PBS Kids Girls *Alice Nimbletoes (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Allie (Curious George) *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Annie Redfeather (Adventures from the Book of Virtues) *Annie Tyrannosaurus (Dinosaur Train) *Baby Bop (Barney & Friends) *Bebee (Clifford's Puppy Days) *Betsy (Curious George) *Burdette (It's a Big Big World) *Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World) *Chrissie (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Cleo (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Cory Corythosaurus (Dinosaur Train) *Daffodil (Clifford's Puppy Days) *Dee *Diamonds the Elephant (Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse) *Diana Barry (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Doris (Timothy Goes to School) *Dorothy Anne Rourke (The Magic School Bus) -- Shotgunner *Dot *DW Read (Arthur) *Elizabeth the Emotional Pig (Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse) *Emily (Arthur) *Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Fern Walters (Arthur) *Flo (Clifford's Puppy Days) *Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Grace (Timothy Goes to School) *Jeena Morgan (Arthur) *Jenny (Clifford's Puppy Days) *Jetta Handover (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Juanita (Timothy Goes to School) *Katerina Kittycat (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) -- Medic *Katie (Katie and Orbie) -- Riflegirl *Kayla (The Dooley and Pals Show) *Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus) -- Anti-Tank Specialist *Kylie (Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies) *Lamb Chop (Lamp Chop's Play Along) *Lilly (Timothy Goes to School) *Lula Belle Rose (Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse) *Madge (It's a Big Big World) *Mama Mirabelle (Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies) *Maxx (The Dooley and Pals Show) *Meg (Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks) *Millie the Helper (The Electric Company) *Miss Elaina (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Nina (Clifford's Puppy Days) *Nora (Timothy Goes to School) *Otto the Director (The Electric Company) *Pandora the Brat (The Electric Company) *Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) -- Medic *Pinkpaws Twins (Angelina Ballerina) *Polly Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Princess Presto (Super Why!) -- Protector *Prunella Deegan (Arthur) *Ruby Biggle (Kidsongs) *Shiny Pteranodon (Dinosaur Train) *Socks (Elliot Moose) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur) *Tiny Pteranodon (Dinosaur Train) *Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) -- Tank Machine Gunner *Wonder Red (Super Why!) -- Spec Ops *Yoko (Timothy Goes to School) Qubo Girls *Abby Archer (Grossology) *Allie Campbell (Famous 5: On the Case) *Anabella (Doki) -- Sniper *Annika Settergren (Pippi Longstocking) *Ariel Flyer (Rescue Heroes) *Atlanta (Class of the Titans) *Beth (Dive Olly Dive!) *Betty Cooper (Archie's Weird Mysteries) *Billie (Guess with Jess) *Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?) *Casey (Denver, the Last Dinosaur) *Cassie (Animorphs) *CeCe (I Spy) *Coco (Pecola) *Connie (Shelldon) *Cori (Pecola) *Deidre (Sherlock Holmes and the 22nd Century) *Duck (I Spy) *Ellie Coptor (Gofrette) *Emma (Jacob Two-Two) *Evelyn (Willa's Wild Life) *Fiona the Ferret (Mickey's Farm) *Florence (Jacob Two-Two) *Flutterina (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Frosta (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Futura (Ghostbusters) *Gabby (Pet Alien) *Gabi (Doki) -- Shotgunner *Glimmer (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Heather Adams (Denver, the Last Dinosaur) *Jane Turnkey (Jane and the Dragon) *Jasmine Gupta (Sally Bollywood: Super Detective) *Jenny 10 (Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist) *Jinx (Guess with Jess) *Jo Misra (Famous 5: On the Case) *Judge JB McBride (BraveStarr) *Kitty Ko (Sidekick) *Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) *Lena (Nutri Ventures - The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Linda Bliss (Ned's Newt) *Lizzie (Joe & Jack) *Loretta (Eliot Kid) *Mabel and Penelope (VeggieTales) *Marfa (Jacob Two-Two) *Marina (Fishtronaut) -- Spy *Martha (George and Martha) *Megan (Mickey's Farm) *Mermista (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Michelle Conrad (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Mildred (Scaredy Squirrel) *Mimi (Eliot Kid) *Mimi (Guess with Jess) *Mundi (Doki) -- Pilot *Netossa (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Nina (Nutri Ventures - The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Octocat (Spliced) *Opal (Pearlie) *Ottoline the Otter (Rupert Bear) *Patricia (Spliced) *Pearlie (Pearlie) *Peekablue (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Perfuma (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Pippi Longstocking (Pippi Longstocking) *Polly (Stickin' Around) *Princess Pony Apehands (Spliced) *Rachel (Animorphs) *Raquel (Sandra the Fairytale Detective) *Razzles (Raggs) *Renée Ratelle (Jacob Two-Two) *Rosy Barb (Fishtronaut) *Sally (Scaredy Squirrel) *Sally Bollywood (Sally Bollywood: Super Detective) *Sandra Crocker (Being Ian) -- Spec Ops Member *Sandra Ochiaperridi (Sandra the Fairytale Detective) *Sara, Kara and Lara (Willa's Wild Life) *Sharlene (Sammy's Story Shop) *She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Sorceress of Castle Grayskull (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Spinnerella (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Spritina (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Stacy Stickler (Stickin' Around) *Starchild (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Steamer (Pecola) *Stella (ToddWorld) *Sweet Bee (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Teela (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Theresa (Class of the Titans) *Tiger Lily (Rupert Bear) *Tracey McBean (Tracey McBean) *Trilby (Raggs) *Vana Glama (Sidekick) *Verbena "Pepper" Salter (Jane and the Dragon) *Veronica Lodge (Archie's Weird Mysteries) *Wendy Waters (Rescue Heroes) *Willa (Willa's Wild Life) *Willow (Guess with Jess) Smile Girls *Cali (Auto-B-Good) *Izzi (Auto-B-Good) *Maria (Auto-B-Good) *Trudy (Ewe Know) *Wigg (The Zula Patrol) *Zeeter (The Zula Patrol) Sprout Girls *Chelsea B. (Nina's World) *Chica (The Chica Show) *Dirtgirl (Dirtgirlworld) *Evie King (Floogals) *Flo (Floogals) *Halley (Astroblast!) *Kelly (The Chica Show) *Luna (Earth to Luna!) *Mei (Kody Kapow) *Moon (The Ollie & Moon Show) *Nina Sabrina Flores (Nina's World) *Sputnik (Astroblast!) *Vicky Cucumber (Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures) Tamagotchi Girls *ShiroBabytchi Treehouse TV Girls *Badger (Franklin) *Beaver (Franklin) *Charley (Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) *Clementine (Caillou) *Edweena (My Friend Rabbit) *Emma (Caillou) *Esme (Esme and Roy) *Evie (Mike the Knight) *Goose (Franklin) *Harriet Turtle (Franklin) *Hazel (My Friend Rabbit) *Hazel Charming (Little Charmers) *Julie (Caillou) *Lavender (Little Charmers) *Lili (My Big Big Friend) *Lizzy Bruin (The Berenstein Bears) *Loonette (The Big Comfy Couch) -- Commander *Molly -- Co-Commander *Olive (Little Charmers) *Patsy (Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) -- Tank Driver *Posie (Little Charmers) *Queenie (The Berenstain Bears) *Rosie (Caillou) *Sam (Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) *Sarah (Caillou) *Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Skunk (Franklin) *Willow (Little Charmers) TVOKids Girls *BG (Miss BG) *Brittany Ann (Miss BG) *Camille Wallaby (The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) *Cynthia Payne (The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) *Kayla (Miss BG) *Lily Hedgehog (The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) *Madeline Hedgehog (The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) *Nicole (Jerry and the Raiders) *Sam (Jack) *Yoki (Jack) Other Preschool Girls Note: This section also includes girl characters from Phineas and Ferb, because that show is featured on the Best Preschool TV Shows list on Common Sense Media. Also, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls are added because they are preschooler-aged heroes. *µ's (Love Live!) *Adyson Sweetwater (Phineas and Ferb) *Aika Sakuranomiya (Blend-S) *Anzu (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Aoi (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Aqours (Love Live!) *Blanc (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Candance Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Carole Demas (The Magic Garden) *Chili das Schaf (Bernd das Brot) *Chinen Miyuki (Pretty Cure) *Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh) *Chloe (Madeline) *Chloe (Milly, Molly) *Danielle (Madeline) *Debbie Weems (Captain Kangaroo) *Elizabeth (Milly, Molly) *Ellie (Milly, Molly) *Genevieve (Madeline) *Ginger Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Gretchen (Phineas and Ferb) *Heidi Untidy (Milly, Molly) *Hinagiku (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Hiiragi (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Ho-kago Tea Time (K-ON!) *Holly (Phineas and Ferb) *Isabella Garcia-Sharpio (Phineas and Ferb) *Kaho Hinata (Blend-S) *Kathy (Captain Kangaroo) *Katie (Phineas and Ferb) *Koume (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Kwala (Boowa & Kwala) *Lali (The Jungle Book) *Lalla (Curucuru and Friends) *Lisa (Mystic Messenger) *Madeline (Madeline) *Mafuyu Hoshikawa (Blend-S) *Maiku Sakuranomiya (Blend-S) *Marana (Kassai and Leuk) *Marie (Madeline) *Maya (Maya the Bee) *Meg (Milly, Molly) *Milly (Milly, Molly) *Milly (Phineas and Ferb) *Miu Amano (Blend-S) *Molly (Milly, Molly) *Nana (Pretty Cure) *Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Nicole (Madeline) *Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Paula Janis (The Magic Garden) *Rainbow (Yakari) *Rainbow Brite (Rainbow Brite) *Ram (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Reika (Pretty Cure) *Rom (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Rosa (Kikoriki) *Scrunch (Wildernuts) *Sendoin Kaede (Battle Girl Highschool) *Siwa (Boowa & Kwala) *Skye McNeil (everGirl) *Smidgeen (Wildernuts) *Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Suzy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Tuchi (Wildernuts) *Uni (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Ushio Okazaki (Clannad) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Vert (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Arsenal History Battle of Guam Invasion of Pyeongyang The Nazis' Return Battle of Beacon Academy Battle of Kassala Trivia *They play very major roles throughout the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away series. Category:Factions Category:Females Category:Grand Alliance Member Factions Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Multiracial Factions Category:Teams